Misstep
by KidHeart4
Summary: In this second collab with Fids Heart reaches out to Lucille to try and connect better. Though in their outing trouble begins to brew and Heart is forced to look into herself a bit to keep from slipping too far.


Mistep Forward

By: KidHeart4

Some time after the adventure in the mansion Heart had recovered. She was trying to find a way to reach out to their discovered friends, trying to use her magic as a signal somehow.

"Is this a good idea guys?" Nosedive asked when Heart wasn't around. Duke shrugged, "Heart trusts her. So I will trust them too."

"They tried to eat us!" Phil exclaimed. "And tried to enslave us," Tanya pointed out.

"And they don't like hockey," Grin stated with unease. Duke smirked.

"Guys we were there too," Duke reminded them, "Jus' give them another chance. If Heart is willin' to after what all happened, then we can support her can't we?"

"You're adamant about this," Wildwing noted. Duke nodded, "Our efforts to help Heart understand her magic have not gone far. Perhaps bein' around someone else with magic will help her."

Heart tried to focus, closing her eyes to try and sense a way back. Reaching out in a semi-dream to reach out to Lucille at least. As Heart reached out to the vampire, she could faintly feel her presence. It was difficult to sense, as if it was enshrouded in a thick fog. However, she found her none the less.

The feline matron of the manor was in her study, going through an old tome of eldritch lore. Going through a particularly interesting section about sanguinius rites, she looked up, glancing around.

"Hmmm... that's curious... would've sworn somebody was here..."

Going back to the leather bound bool, she flipped the page..., and her ears twitched. A grin crossed her face.

"Ooooh, Ah recongize ya... Now hun, ya sure ya want to come back? Very well, ya have my invitation... Ah look forward to seeing ya soon." With that, she returned to her reading.

Heart quickly hurried to Duke, who agreed to escort her. Soon they were both on the way on a duck cycle this time. Heart focused her magic to guide the way. Eventually they found their way, approaching the door together carefully.

Then they knocked on the knocker and waited. Heart took a deep breath and let it back out. She knew the questions she wanted to ask, but was a bit nervous.

Duke rested a hand on her shoulder, "It's alright sweetheart."

Despite it being day, once they passed the mists as before, it grew unnaturally dark. Fog whisped around the edges of the estate, almost as if it had a will of it's own. The door opened slowly, as the owl pulled on the handle. Giving a soft bow, he gestured for them to enter.

"Welcome back, the madame DeVal has been waiting for you. This way please."

Leading them in, he guided the through the manor. As they traversed through the halls, the occasional servant would go about their tasks, quick to avoid the two guests. Shortly, they would find themselves in the entertaining room, Lucille lounged across an ornate sofa, enjoying the music played by a trio of her followers.

As they entered, the heavy set cat smiled, and gestured for them to approach. "Welcome back, darhlings! Why, Ah am honestly surprised y'all decided to return after the debacle last time."

Heart took another deep breath as she walked over to greet their host.

She was nervous still before speaking, " Miss Lucille, you're familiar with magic? I know that you know what I am in blood, but whatf else do you know? Can you help me understand this magic that courses through myh veins?"

Duke watched and listened carefully. Then he smiled as he suggested for Heart, "Would ya like ta come out an' about with us Madame?" Heart looked to him surprised. "Perhaps the mall so you two can connect a little better? Then maybe you could help her?"

A sour note interrupted the set at the suggestion, and Lucille waved them off. Straightening herself up, she shook her head. "That is a fine offer, dear, however, Ah am not sure it is the wisest. Why, after all, Ah am not sure how well a lady of mah presence can go about unharnessed among the common people. Let alone the Sun."

"We get around just fine," Duke pointed out, "An' perhaps a parisol could help?"

"Look, maybe it would be good for the both of ya?" Duke suggested before sighing, "I jus' want ta see her do somethin' besides worry. Perhaps an outting with a new friend would help?"

Heart tried to protest, "I can't relax right now, Shadow could break through at any time, if i can't control my magic better-"

"Ya can't live like this Heart," Duke pushed back carefully before turning to Lucille, "Ya see? Please Madame, as our guest visiting in Anaheim I would be greatful." Duke gave a polite bow.

Lucille looked over to Stryx, and took a moment to consider. Letting out a breath, she pulled herself up. "Very well, Ah will accompany y'all to this... mall. Stryx, prepare the Rolls Royce. Ah'll get mahself ready in the meanwhile. If there is anything ya two would like, just get the attention of one of mah staff." And so, the two of them headed off.

Heart, dressed in very casual clothes with her jersey and dark cargo pants, spun around on her heel to face Duke.

"What are you doing?" She questioned.

"Heart, ya need this. You've been under so much pressure, you're goin' ta break. I won't see that happen ta ya," he argued, "Even at the party before things went wrong you were on edge."

"Duke, i don't know what else to do right now," she admitted.

"Try bein' you again. Take some time ta breath an' we'll figure things out in time."

For now Heart gave in and they waited for Lucille to return.

Returning back to the couple, Lucille was now donned in a black gatsby dress, complete with cloche hat and long gloves. She clasped her hands together. "So, Ah must admit, it has been a while since Ah've been out! Tell me, is this still in style? Oh, perhaps we can catch a talkie while we're out! Oh, this is gonna be so much fun, isn't it?"

"It's definitely unique, but that's not a bad thing," Duke said encouragingly.

Heart felt a little out of place in her jersey and dark cargo pants.

Soon after they found themselves at the mall. A few people looked over in awe or bewilderment, but after having alien ducks around it was really par for the course. Duke looked to see a very nervous Heart as they walked to a clothing shop it seemed.

"Please relax," he tried to tell her.

Heart looked to Lucille, "So it's been a while since you've been out like this?"

With her parasol overhead, Lucille walked besides the two, while Stryx kept a few steps behind, his ember eyes vigilant. She took in the sights and sounds of the modern marketplace, her face was twisted in a mixture of amusement and distain.

"It certainly has been. At least a few decades or so." As people in the crowd gave her confused looks, she smirked. "Ya would think they haven't seen a proper lady before."

Heart shrugged, "Don't pay too much attention to them. Even when you look human they don't understand."

They were now inside a clothing shop.

"After this we'll show ya Dive's favorite store," Duke said cheerfully, "Ya might enjoy it."

"Why didn't we go there first?" Heart asked a bit confused, "We're friends with the owners there."

Duke carefully pushed her over towards the dresses, "Cause I know ya well enough ta know when ya want ta do somethin' with a friend. We know ya love your jersey, but it's okay ta get dressed up once in a while."

Poor Heart felt like a deer caught in headlights looking at the clothes in front of her.

"Come on sweetheart, I jus' want ya ta have fun again for once," he encouraged her as he looked to Lucille for support.

Heart finally gave in and chose an outfit, though quite nervously and reluctantly. She went with a burgundy under yurt neck with a teal tunic styled blouse, black leggings, and a black and white checkered skirt with black lace. She then picked out a pair of short black boots.

"Is this better?" She asked Duke and Lucille.

Duke smiled as he shook his head, noticing the colors she had gone with. She wore her love for their team litterally on her sleeves, but it suited her. He walked over to her and gently kissed her forehead, "Now try ta have fun an' jus' relax okay?"

Heart nodded, trying to calm her nerves as they headed to the comic shop, finding Nosedive visiting as well with Grin.

"Why, it is delightful darhlin." Lucille had replied as she looked over the racks with half interest.

The cat and owl accompanied them to the comic shop, and she began to look over the merchandise. Placing a hand over her chin, the belle examined a figurine of some twoheaded monster. "Hmmm... is this some manner of curio shop? How quaint."

"This is my favorite place to be!" Nosedive greeted cheerfully.

Grin observed them carefully, keeping an eye on their youngest teammate until he found her safety wasn't a risk. Then Grin left for a bit, asking Duke to accompany him. Duke left Heart in the care and company of Nosedive, Lucille, and Stryx. After a while they returned with a black case. Grin handed the item to Lucille for her to find a very elegantly made violin, "I felt I should replace the one I broke. I trust I won't have to do it again," Grin stated with a slight smile, "and maybe i can show you the ways of hockey?" Heart couldn't help but giggle hearing this. Duke gave a relieved sigh hearing her.

After wandering through the establishment, when Duke and Grin returned, she took the case in hand and looked over the violin inside. Giving Grin a smile, she nodded. "Ah do appreciate this dear, thank ya. That said, Ah am not sure how well Ah can play."

"You don't have to play to appreciate it," Grin said kindly.

"Yeah, Heart doesn't play hockey at all," Nosedive admitted, "but she attends every game she can, she's our cheerleader in a way."

Heart shook her head still smiling.

"For now let's enjoy our afternoon out," Duke suggested, "Is there anythin' either of ya would like to see? Or like ta go?"

"Ah suppose Ah could watch a game." She replied, after giving it some thought.

Still exploring the shop, she came across a poster for an old horror movie. "Oh, do they still have the picture shows? It's been so long since Ah've been to one. And perhaps after we could find a place to eat? Ah promise Ah'll keep to a more... common palate." She said with a chuckle, eliciting a smirk from Stryx.

As she joked, from one of the back rooms of the shop a young man stomped out. His greasy hair a mess, he carried a book with several loose papers by his side, against a shirt with a flaming snake on the front.

Grumbling loudly, he turned back to the room, shaking his fist. "You dare think you can defeat Zoltrax the Terrible?! You'll rue this day!"

From the back, a spectacled man called back. "Hey, you don't need to be so upset. You can just roll up another character, buddy."

Throwing the book to the floor, the angry man pushed his way through, and out of the shop.

"Ah say, such manners."

"Hey buddy, cool it!" Duke warned, "Actin' like that in front if ladies, or anyone really!"

He turned around as he stormed off. "Ooooh, and now the birdbrains want to but in? Look, you just mind your own business! And another thi-" However, he stopped in sentence as Lucille glared at him. His knees grew weak, before he rushed out.

Heart shrugged as she said to Lucille, "Par for the course sometimes."

Heart had backed up to let the human go by.

"What's with that one?" Dive asked.

Thrash explained, "We've been letting some gamers run their tabletop games in the back, it's good for the shop; but their new guy is a piece of work. Gives the rest of us a bad name."

Heart looked to Lucille, "You wanted to see a movie and get something to eat?"

Heart then looked over at the book, bending down to pick it up it seemed to his at her with an odd aura. It's red leather made her fingertips simmer, causing her to drop it.

"Heart? What's wrong?" Duke noticed.

Heart firmly picked up the book, trying to focus so it wouldn't do more harm. The letters were worn out on the front...yet the language familiar...a name they knew from her home realm was engraved in claw marks in their lettering...Asteroth

The full figured feline brushed her hair to the side, and gave the others a smile. "That sounds good, but..." Leaning forward towards Heart, Lucille placed a hand on her hip, and raised an eyebrow. "Now... ya ya have there, dear? Did that ruffian leave that behind?"

As she looked at the book, she gave a inquisitive look. "Oh mah... that certainly looks like something. Mind if Ah take a look at it?"

Heart handed the book to her. As she did Duke noticed how her hands had reddened in reaction to it.

"Was it reacting to your magic?" Duke asked with concern.

Duke decided to investigate the back room, "Is everyone alright in here?"

He looked around the room, looking over the other players, "Anyone hurt or anythin'?"

Heart kept her attention on Lucille as the book was examined. "The name is from an adversary we have defeated twice before, a sorcerer from my home realm," Heart explained.

The people in the backroom looked up from their table, miniatures scattered about, and trying to put things back in their place.

The one with the glasses shrugged. "We're okay. Just, he kind of blew up at us after his character died. He's been acting weird for a while now, but, we weren't expecting him to go off like that."

Lucille eyed over the book, flipping through the pages. "Hmmm... interesting... say, Ah think Ah recognize some of the writing in here... one of the books in my personal library has some of the same sigils. Perhaps Ah could help ya decipher these."

"What a shame," Duke said with a genuine tone, "Looks fun. Try ta enjoy the rest."

Duke then returned to Heart to check on her hands.

"We would appreciate the help Lucille," Heart said.

"Why don't we get some lunch and relax a bit first?" Nosedive suggested, trying to lighten the mood again. "No one's hurt or in trouble, so it can wait for a bit," he added as he threw an arm around his twin in a hug of sorts.

"Dive this is important," Heart tried to protest.

"So is taking care of yourself, soul and body," Grin insisted.

Heart reluctantly gave in.

"Anything you would like to try?" Nosedive asked Lucille, "I know this place like the back of my hand!"

Turning to the young duck, she took a second to ponder, before snapping her fingers.

"Well, seeing that y'all my guides, Ah'll let y'all decide. Ah do need to expand my culinary range after all, especially since last time we met." She let out a laugh, nudging Stryx in the rib.

"Hilarious, madame. You have a true knack for the humorous arts."

Nosedive tried to laugh away the horrors he had witnessed not that long ago, "Pizza then? I know a great place!"

The teenage drake began to lead the way, pulling Heart along with him. While they followed Duke kept watch for the guy from before to make sure there wasn't anymore trouble. Yet knowing what book he had had in his possession made it difficult. He knew Heart was worried, but was trying his hardest to distract her at least for a little while.

Soon they were at the restaurant sharing a round seated table and some pizza that Nosedive had recommended. Heart tried to relax for the sake of her loved ones, but because she wanted them to remain safe it made it difficult. Was magic breaking through the realms? Would Shadow soon follow after?

"Heart," Duke reached for her shaking hand, "Please relax okay? It'll be okay. You're safe with your friends, new and familiar."

Heart gave in for the moment and started to eat her pizza.

After Stryx pulled out the chair for his mistress, they took their place. Giving a look at the strange new food, she eyed the others as they ate, her upper lip rising up. "Oh... dears, are ya supposed to eat it like that?"

Requesting utensils from the waiter, she took a fork and knife to the pizza. Taking a bite, she examined it's taste and flavor. "Hhmmmm... curious... suppose this would do for the conmon palate."

Looking over to Heart and Duke, her ears twitched. "Shadow? If Ah may pry, do tell."

Heart's eyes gave away an expression of fear at the very mention of the name Shadow.

"Heart is from a world of magic, where her draconic blood derives from," Duke explained quietly.

"Shadow is a creature from my home realm. He is chasing me for my magic. He can merge with shadows, warp them and their owner into an unwilling puppet. He wants to find me to drain my magic and...and..." Heart froze for a moment as though remembering the pain of her body changing into a monster, "and will make me hurt everyone. That's why I need to learn how to use my magic better, but all i do is burst until i pass out."

Duke, Nosedive, and Grin all remembered witnessing Heart's tucked away memories not long ago.

"Sis we're not going to let that creep find you," Nosedive said, "but if you don't relax you'll exhaust yourself."

"Ya don't say." She took a few seconds to think things over, before snapping a finger.

"Ya know, Ah don't mind teaching ya about the arcane arts. Ah happen to dabble mahself after all, and Ah do know a thing or two."

She leaned in, interlocking her fingers together before herself as she spoke. "Ah have made mah fair share of enemies as well in mah time, and had to learn some protective measures, so, ya might find them helpful... just, keep in mind, there must be something offered in return with such magic."

"I need to learn how to harness what I have," Heart said nervously, "So far the price has been my own energy. It comes so speraticly though, I am not sure how to balance it."

"What are you expecting her to give anyway?" Duke asked.

"I just want to protect my friends from this thing," Heart said, "I have shield magic, and the energy you saw before, but I don't know how to use it correctly."

"Heart you just found out ya had magic, give it some time an' practice," Duke tried to say.

"I don't have time, Asteroth's book ended up here somehow! What if innocent people get hurt because of this stuff happening? What if you get hurt?"

"Then we'll team up as always and figure it out," Nosedive assured nervously, trying to calm the rising tension between the two lovers.

Letting out a sigh, Lucille gave a light shrug. "Just sayin' that magic ain't for free. Depending on the method, it can be simple material components... or something much more dire."

As she finished, suddenly a screaming crowd of people ran by the restaurant. Taking a sip from her drink, Lucille watched the frantic mob, a brow raised curiously. "Hmm... is that normal as well?"

"Unfortunately for us," Nosedive sighed as they got up and quick changed to their battle gear. They then headed outside to find out what was going on. Nosedive and Grin paired up side by side, while Duke and Heart did the same. Heart drew out her glaive instinctively activating the energy blade.

Lucille observed as they hurried out, and then pulled out the menu, "Hmmm... Ah suppose that was good, now, let's that a look at their deserts... ooh~ Baklava and coffee sounds delightful."

As the team emerged, in the direction the crowd was running from they could see a man in a dark robe. Eldritch sigils floated around his hands, as he headed forward. Pushing his hood up, he revealed himself to be the angry nerd from the comic shop earlier. "I told you all! I told you all I'd show you!" With that, he swung one his hands, hurtling a bolt of lightning at the sign of the shop above them.

Grin quickly hurried over and punched the debris out of the way of the people running and his teammates.

"You need to find a calmer game friend, have you thought of trying hockey?" The gentle giant asked.

Nosedive helped give people cover as they hurried by, "Stop being such a sore loser man!"

His eyes twitched, raising his hands in a overly dramatic fashion, his robes flowing in the wind. "I am Zaltrox! I am not a loser! I will show you avian creatures that!" Letting out a chant, he hurled another bolt at the group, letting out a crazed snortle. "Ha! 200 xp each!"

Heart's eyes sparked, darkening as she thrust out her hand defensively to create a crystal shield before her allies, deflecting the lightning to the side.

"We're worth way more than that kid!" Nosedive laughed.

Duke looked to Heart, "Jus' stay steady okay?"

Heart nodded before dropping the shield before yelling at the wizard, "You're playing with things you don't understand! And I will not let you hurt them because you are throwing a tantrum!"

His attention turned towards the girl, and he sneered. Stomping forward, with arcane energy crackling at his hands, he focused his attention on her. "You care insult the great Zaltrox! Let me tell you something girl! I have studied the dark arts for years! I poured my blood, sweat, and tears into it! And now.. now I have true power! You can't stop me! Nobody can! Nyahahahahaha!" He let out another cackle, as he shot another blast into the window of the pizza place.

Lucille looked up from the book, sipping the cup of coffee. "Such a nuisance... dear, Ah do believe ya can take care of this overly ambitious acolyte."

"Ya can study all ya want," Duke remarked with a laugh, "doesn't mean anythin' if ya don't have a gift for it."

Heart looked at Duke as he glanced at her with a smirk, Heart blushed a little as she knew he was trying to give her a boost. She then turned back to the want to be wizard, "You only want magic to harm others! You want to warp your world to your liking! I don't want this magic or what it comes with, but if I must wield it then I will at least protect others with it from creeps like you!" Energy began sparking around her defensively.

The angry young man laughed at that, before leveling his hands towards the group again. "Blah blah blah! Enough with you! Magic missile!"

Blasting at them now, he fired a volley of energy from his hands at the heroes. "First you guys, then the guys at the comic shop, and then all of Anehiem!"

Heart could only deflect so many as the blasts came at them, shattering her shields in places to break through. Before she could reform it Duke and Nosedive were both struck, sent flying back a bit until Grin caught Nosedive and Duke slid to a stop. His side burned by the blast and Dive's shoulder as well.

"Duke! Dive!" Heart cried out, "Guys I'm sorry!"

"It's not your fault sis! He just got a lucky hit!" Nosedive assured her as he grabbed his shoulder.

Heart turned back to the human menace, "How dare you hurt them you psycho!"

She was trying hard not to snap. Heart knew he wasn't worth it, but it would feel so good. Humans like him had judged her for being with the team all this time.

"Careful Heart!" Duke called to her holding his side, seeing her energy spark wickedly as she glared at the human, waving her hand in a slashing motion and causing energy to lash out towards him.

Letting out a surprised yelp, the would be wizard stumbled out of the way of the attack. His eyes gone wide, he frantically looked around. Then a wicked grin crossed his face, as he took aim at a nearby firehydrant, and blasted it, sending a cascade of water at the group, before running away. "You fools dare get in my way! I'll get back to you! But first, I'll show those guys at the comic shop!"

Duke leapt out of the way, as did Heart. Grin blocked the water for Nosedive as they gave chase.

"Coward! Do you always run from a fight?!" Nosedive yelled, "Maybe that's why your character bit it!"

The four of them activated their jet blades, gliding ahead of the human. As they passed him Heart grabbed his robe with slightly clawed hands and pinned him against the brick wall, "Alright creep, that's enough! Stop messing with what you don't really understand!"

He grimaced as she pinned him against the wall. His eyes darted around, as he sputtered and tried to say another incantation. "Le-let me go! I'm Zaltrox, the master of magic! You... you... just let go of me!"

He struggled, trying to break free from her grasp, but to little avail. "... wait.. you took my spellbook! You.. you cheater!"

"You dropped it! Not that it belonged to you in the first place! It's from my realm! Where did you find it anyway?" Heart demanded, "You just had to pick a fight with us! I just wanted to be with my friends for one day without this stuff following me!" Heart's grip tightened and Duke noticing this tried to hurry over to her.

"I... I found it at an antique store! The old coot wouldn't sell it to me, so, I just took it! It called to me! I had to claim it as my own!" The young man cringed, grasping at the wall behind him."Look, I'm sorry! Just don't hurt me, okay?!" He started to flail, pathetically trying to get his way out.

Heart wanted to, energy sparking around her, but Duke grasping her shoulders snapped her back. She released the human as Grin walked up and grabbed him to make sure he wouldn't try something fishy. Heart, realizing what she had nearly done, broke down inside. Her magic ceased and she crumbled against Duke's chest in tears.

"It's okay Heart, ya pulled back. It's okay," he held her tight, "Calm down sweetheart."

Grin eyed the human sternly, his inner peace having it's patience beyond tested at this point, "Any more tricks?"

The robed human frantically waved his hands in front of himself. "No, no! No more! I won't do anything else now!" He flinched, leaning back towards the wall.

After the fight, Lucille strolled out of the pizza shop, with the book under one arm. Walking over to the group, she eyed the rogue mage, before giving a chuckle. "So, this is our trouble maker? A little... disappointing."

Going over to Heart, she let out a sigh. "Poor thing... well, this day trip was nice, but, Ah see ya need some time to sort yaself. If ya need me, y'all know where to find me... and deary, do take care of yaself." With that, she snapped her fingers, and headed off with Stryx.

Afterwards Grin and Nosedive made sure the human could cause any more trouble and handed him over to Kleghorn. Then they hurried back to Duke and Heart.

"I'm sorry Lucille," Heart tried to say.

Duke tried to console her, "Hey it's not your fault. We'll figure this out, like we have before. You're still you, just don't forget that."

Nosedive and Grin soon joined in the hug, slowly bringing Heart back to herself and back to them in a way. The ones that made her want to fight back in the first place. Soon after they went back to the pond and told the others what had happened. After a few days things started to settle down and Heart finally started to relax with her teammates to remind her who she was, no matter what anyone, human or otherwise, said. After having such a mistep Heart made a promise to try and find the missing pieces of herself so she better protect her loved ones without losing herself again.


End file.
